Fear
by chanime
Summary: sorry for the unrelated title..Why is Ran running all over Beika? Is somebody chasing her? What does the sting of Conan's heart mean?[Kudokun. Oh, love instinct huh? go where you want to go. Ai said and gave him a glare. 'Go' And Conan ran off...]


Sweat was dripping off her whole body as she ran around the streets of Beika.

She was running away from someone. Her school uniform is ripped on the sleeves and has blood all over it, her once neat hair is now messy, and her angelic smile vanished. Instead, a face with fear replaced it. But it's strange since she's running in a public place but nobody's noticing her.

Then it rained. Raindrops were mixing with her blood and tears remained unnoticed since it was raining.

Then she turned left and entered a very dark lane. Only one lamp was lit and its surrounding is barely unrecognizable. She seemed don't notice where she was running to. It took time to adjust her eyesight to the darkness.

Then she stopped.

She saw a figure—no 2 figures. Her eyes are now comfortable in the dark. They were wearing black suits. The one has a long hair and the other one is stout.

The two figures were now walking towards her and she saw something in their hands.

Guns.

'Oh my God…' The girl thought as she slowly backed away.

"So you're still alive, Mouri Ran." The one with the long hair, known as Gin, talked.

"So what are we going to do with her, aniki?" The other one, otherwise known as Vodka, spoke up.

"What else? She doesn't want to tell us where Kudo Shinichi is and is lying to us. She's no use anymore."

"But how do we kill her?"

'No…please…' Ran cried as she continued to back away.

"Don't worry, It will be a clean one. So, Ms. Ran, we'll kill you without a trace and you will not feel anything with this." The Gin put out something in his coat and continued to walk towards Ran.

'I can't move…Somebody help me…' Due to her injuries, she cannot use her karate. 'Where's karate when I needed it most?' Her feet are stuck on the ground.

The she noticed that Vodka isn't there anymore. 'Could it be?'

"Aaaaahhhh!!!" Ran screamed as she was struck on her head. Blood were gushing out of her head as she fell. But she is sub-conscious.

'Shinichi…help me…please…'

"Goodbye," The Gin put something in Ran's mouth. "Angel."

"Shinichi…I'm sorry…" Ran said weakly as the two men in black left. "I love you…"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Then Conan Edogawa, a boy who hides his identity as Shinichi Kudo, felt a sting in his heart.

'What's this feeling?' Conan/Shinichi held his chest. 'Ran?'

"Conan-kun, are you okay?" His teacher asked. But nobody replied. She saw Conan with very shocked eyes mutters something.

"Ran…Ran…"

"Conan-kun?"

"Kudo-kun? You're love instinct again…Go where you want to go. " Haibara said.

But Ayumi is listening. Luckily she didn't hear the Kudo-kun part.

"Ai? What is love ii—ins—love instinct?"

"Oh…It's nothing important. " Then she shot a glare at Conan. 'Go!'

"Conan-kun, Are you alright?" His sensei asked.

"Haibara...Thank you," Then he ran towards the door then out.

"Conan-kun!"

The teacher's supposed to follow after him but…

"Sensei, you must not stop a person in love. It's not scientifically explainable but its symptoms are very deadly when stopped." Ai said.

'A person in love? What's wrong with these kids?' Sensei thought scratching her head.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Conan ran as fast as he could. He let his feet drag him where it wants to. His heart directing it to Ran.

'Ran!' Conan's dripping wet and splashes of water are not a bother to him. He has to find Ran before it's too late.

He noticed the street's full of blood. And beside it a necktie.

'This is Ran's…' Conan's eyes widened as he clutched the necktie and continued to run and followed the blood tracks. 'Damn it! Where are you Ran!?'

Then he thought a picture of Ran being killed by the Black Organization.

'Damn! I hope it isn't happening…' Then he stopped near the dark lane where Ran went. "Oh no…"

Then he entered the lane. "Ran? Are you there?" His eyes widened as he saw a girl, bloody girl, lying on the lane unconscious.

'Teitan High school uniform? Why would a little girl wear an oversized high school uniform?' The he took a peek on the face.

Thump…thump…

He cannot hold back his tears anymore. A tear slid on his face.

"R-ran?" His trembling fingers scooped up the little girl. "They did this to you, didn't they?" Then he cradled her in his arms and cried. "Ran…I'm sorry…I didn't protected you well, they still found you. I'm sorry…I'm very sorry…." He tightened his grip on Ran.

"APTX 4689."

Conan's head shot up as he heard a familiar voice.

"This drug's supposed to kill somebody without a trace by letting the person's cells shrink and then disappear. But recently, it was figured out that the drug has a side effect. Instead of disappearing, the cells will only shrink until it become of a cell of a younger person. There were two noted persons who took the drug and I think…"

Then Haibara walked and touched Ran, "There were the three of us now."

"Haibara…She's…"

"Don't worry, she's not dead."

"They've found her…Because of me…"

"Stop it Kudo-kun. If you don't stop blabbering there, she would really die. She had lost plenty of blood." Then she glanced at Agasa-hakase.

"Hakase, could you take us a lift to the hospital?" Haibara asked Hakase, who was standing behind them.

Ai Haibara sees her deceased nee-chan in Ran. She couldn't take others hurting her since Ran saved her many times and Ai has a big sin to her, creating something that made Ran's love go away. Now, she thinks that the drug, somehow, helped to get Ran closer to her love. 'Onee-chan, please…save Ran…' she thought as she turned her gaze at the grey sky.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

She had lost a lot of blood and needs blood transfusion. Her blood type, AB, is very rare. But fortunately, it was one of the most important thing in which Shinichi and her shared, the same bloodtype.

'Ran, please be safe…' Shinichi thought as he looked at Ran while the transfusion took place. And the teenager turned kid dozed off to dreamland.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Then eyelids were slowly open up.

'Where am I?' Ran examined her surroundings. 'Hospital? I'm alive?' Then she glanced at the boy beside her. 'Conan-kun?'

"She's waking up! Call the doctors! Tell them that the patient has woke up!"

'Conan-kun?' Ran moved her fingers a little. Then she fully opened her eyes.

"Little girl? Are you feeling something? Does this hurt?" then the doctor pinched her toes hard.

She flinched a little. 'Little girl? Am I that short?'

"Now, that's a good sign for recovery. Little girl, could you tell us your name?" The doctor asked.

"M-mou--"

Bam!

The door opened.

"Is she okay?" Dr. Agasa, with Conan entered the room.

"She's okay. Her recovery is pretty fast. But she needs more rest. So, I'll leave. Call me if something happens." Then the doctor left the room.

"Ran…I'm sorry…" Conan reached Ran's hand and held it tight. "I'll never leave you again…" Ran saw Shinichi and Conan like they are one.

"Shinichi…" Conan's eyes widened. "What happened to me? Why did they call me a little girl?"

"I'm sorry…that I lied to you for a very long time…" Then Dr. Agasa passed a mirror to Conan and he showed it to Ran.

"Ah?" Ran's eyes widened.

"The thing that they did to you…they also did that to me…" Shinichi bowed down his head. "I'm sorry that you got involved into this…"

Then Ran broke free of Shinchi's hand and touched his face. "I'm glad."

"Eh?"

"I'm glad that you didn't die. I thought that time that I'm going to die but..thank God I didn't…And…We'll be together…We can fight them together…You'll never have to protect me anymore…As long as were together, Anything will be just fine…" She smiled brightly as ever.

"But…are you happy that you are not Mouri Ran anymore?"

"Ask youself. Are you?"

"Well…No because…I'll be apart from my loved ones and…I have to repeat school once again!" Shinichi smiled. "But…yes because…I can protect my loved ones by changing my identity to another one…"

"Same for me…I'm with my loved ones…and I can protect them…My parents will react at first but it's sure that they'll understand…"

"That's the problem now…." Then the door shot open. "Ran!?' Kogoro Mouri followed by Kisaki Eri came in.

"Eh? Conan? Dr. Agasa? Who are you visiting here? A girl? Where's Ran?" Kogoro asked. "I think we got the wrong room…"

"I think…you're wrong…we've got the right room…" Eri walked towards Ran's bed.

"Eh? But that's a young girl! How could that be Ran?" Kogoro asked.

"Trust me. Mother's instinct, right Conan?" the Eri looked at Conan.

"Ran? Could you tell them not to kill me?" Shinichi whispered.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Where's Haibara?

A little girl was standing near the door of Ran Mouri. She's thinking very hard.

"If it's not because of my creation…this would not happen…All of this should not have happened! If I knew that this would happen, I should have prevented it!" Haibara clenched her fists. "But since, it is done…"

She remembered the face of Ayumi. 'You should not run away!' Then of Conan, 'You should not run from your destiny. You can change it.'

"I have to continue it."

"Haibara?" The door slowly creaked and a boy came out.

"Kudo-kun."

"Don't blame yourself."

"I know."

"Please come inside. We have a lot of explaining to do."

"Are you sure? They might---"

"They already did. So, what's the use of hiding now?"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

They called Yukiko, Yuusaku, Heiji, Kazuha, Jodie, Kogoro and Eri to Professor Agasa's house. Recently, Conan and Ran moved to his house.

"What is this for?" Kogoro shouted. "I cancelled my mahjong and karaoke for this? Silence?"

"Ah…Mr. Mouri…please be patient…This is for all of us…and our children's safety." Yuusaku spoke.

"We're going to reveal the truth." Conan, in Shinichi's voice, spoke and showed up with Ran and Ai.

"Kudo?" Heiji's eyes widened. "Who's she?"

"Just listen."

It will be a very long day for all of them.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kogoro almost killed Conan, Eri hugged her daughter with Kazuha teary-eyed, Yukiko helping Conan form Kogoro, Heiji confused, Jodie smirking and Yuusaku watching all of them. Ai and Professor Agasa headed to the lab to continue the research for the cure.

But in the end, it was a happy ending even though the Black organization is not yet defeated.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**EPILOGUE**

Ten years later…

A high school boy is running.

"Hey, Ran!" Then he finally caught up with her.

"Oh, Shinichi!" Ran smiled. "Oh I'm sorry…I thought that you'll be absent for today?"

"Who said that?"

"You were murmuring that in your sleep! Haha…" Then she showed a picture of Shinichi sleeping. "Haha!"

Shinichi blushed. "Hey!"

"If you want it, then chase me!" Then she ran. "Beh!"

"If that's what you want. Ran, I'll be coming!" Then they ran towards Teitan High school.

At their fingers were two glittering rings that bear their eternal promise.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Finished at last…I can't write well for now because of my sickness…This is for my promise about submitting a story this week! Wish me good health guys! RxR!**


End file.
